


Sunlight, May Evening (Poetry Remix)

by 796116311389



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Late life love, Lost Love, M/M, Missed Opportunities, Pining Sherlock, Poetry, Regret, Retirement, Sonnets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: This is a poetry remix for Wits on Tap 2018! Here's the summary from the original fic:Sherlock's solitary retirement in the country.Sometimes in May, the sun slants at just the right angle to bring back memories of another Spring, a Spring spent chasing criminals in London with a constant companion at his side.Sherlock allows himself one evening a year to consider what might have been.





	Sunlight, May Evening (Poetry Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iriswallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunlight, May evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216135) by [iriswallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper). 



It happens when winter turns to spring  
As he works hard through all his mundane tasks  
Always without fail on a May ev'ning  
In the hammock, in sunlight where he basks

Chases through London and a lovely tension  
A man who made his blood sing, hands tremble  
Who left with a woman he can't mention  
Her with a ring, she would disassemble-

Oh! But no more, he should resist these thoughts  
As a whimsy of his more youthful years  
It's always better to have loved and lost  
At the least he learn'd to live without fears

Sunlight, May ev'ning. Love, again, he falls  
It's John. He stands by the gate. "Love," he calls.

**Author's Note:**

> I only remember the rules for a sonnet and quite frankly halfway through I decided to give up on that stress/unstress stuff. :D 
> 
> This was a poetry remix for the 2018 Wits on Tap challenge. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
